Three Ghosts
by SilverStarlight7
Summary: An aged Ed finds himself face to face with the ghost of his past, present and future. Loosely based off of a christmas carol but without anything to do with xmas! haha
1. Ghost of the Past

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Ghost of the Past

* * *

A/N: Inspired by the story a Christmas carol, but to be honest it has nothing related to Christmas in it. Hahaha.

* * *

Ed walked slowly up to the graveyard. He had been there such a long time ago. It was sick to think of all the funerals he had witnessed. The worst by far was Al's.

His younger brother had followed him everywhere so it was no surprise that he ended up joining the military as a state alchemist, all despite Ed's obvious objections. A terrible pain tore at him as he thought of the day he had received the news that his brother had been killed in the line of duty. He clenched his fists tightly; the guilt was as unbearable now as it was then. Although as he walked slowly towards the group of people he couldn't help but think of how much time had passed. The effects of time had really taken their toll on him. Others would notice that his face was withered with age and his once blond hair was now a somber gray that seemed to radiate the misery inside him. He walked with a slight limp, his automail serving to him as a reminder of his past sins and of the girl he had once loved. As he made his way to the site he could make out the aged faces of the people he had once known. A few of them stared at him in shock obviously stunned at his presence. He sighed softly; it was to be expected, after all he had been gone for such a long time.

The funeral itself was fit for an officer of his standing, but unlike the rest of the mourners his eyes were not filled with tears of sadness. It wasn't that he truly didn't care; it was just that he knew that that man had lived life to its fullest. He didn't choose to run away from the pain like Edward had. There was a woman crying softly whom he instantly recognized as Riza Hawkeye. He wasn't at all surprised to see she was being comforted by her two sons, both of which looked identical to that man. Staring at them he began to wonder; he wasn't sure exactly when his life had begun to crumble. Part of him was determined that it was Al's death, but his heart was telling him otherwise.

As he stood there he found himself unconsciously searching for that one face he had been dying to see. Sure enough he found it. Standing a few feet away from Riza was Winry. She gazed upon Roy's casket dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. He felt his heart sink; she was standing all alone her face filled with years of misery and pain. Catching sight of the disturbance in the crowd he watched as she raised her head to look in his direction. Those beautiful blue eyes tearfully gazed at him with a sweet longing that he couldn't take for much longer. Her pain seemed to amplify everything he was holding back, there was no doubt in his mind that he was still head over heels in love with her. Taking one last longing glance in her direction he turned his back; he had to get out of there. He grumbled to himself all the way back to his apartment, 'I knew it was a bad idea coming to Mustangs funeral. Its better that they just forget I ever existed.'

That night Ed fell into a restless sleep, his memories tearing at his mind. A thundering boom echoed through his room followed by the sounds of footsteps. Sitting up Ed glanced around the room, there was nothing there. Looking out the window Ed watched the rain fall, of course the damn thunderstorm had woken him up. Cursing nature he tossed and turned in his bed trying unsuccessfully to go back to sleep. It was then that he saw him, a pearly white Roy Mustang sitting at the edge of his bed. The ghostlike Mustang stared at him a look of pure disgust on his face.

Ed jumped out of his bed emitting an embarrassingly girlish scream. "You…you…your dead!"

Mustang raised an eyebrow, "And your point?"

Ed just stared at the man completely lost for words. To be fair, it wasn't everyday that he talked to ghosts.

"Well I see you sure have changed for the worst haven't you? Couldn't even stay at my funeral could ya? But in all honesty I'm surprised you even bothered to show up at all." He shook his head his face falling, "You know Ill never understand why you did it. Why you decided to leave when everyone needed you the most. "

Ed couldn't believe he was going to continue to talk to what he was sure had to be a figment of his imagination but even this ghostlike Mustang had a way of pissing him off. "You wouldn't understand."

Mustang stood up defiantly and walked over to him, "Well I have all the time in the world, try me."

Ed just stared blankly ahead, "I had to; it was the only way I could keep from hurting everyone."

Mustang just stared back, "Well that was stupid."

Ed growled at his blunt statement, "See you don't understand no matter how hard I tried in the end I always managed to put the people I care about in danger." His voice started to trail off, "I sent my own brother to his death as well as almost getting Winry killed countless times."

Roy seemed to ponder his words for a moment before he spoke, "You blame yourself for your brother's death? Ed he went into the military to be the person he wanted to be, he didn't join to follow in your footsteps. I'm not good at this whole sympathy thing but you have got to realize that your brother's death was not your fault. Did you physically shoot your brother?"

"Well no but…"

"No, there is no but. Since you were not the one who pulled the trigger I would think it would be obvious. Wow even in your old age your still clueless. Really this isn't too hard; you didn't shoot him so you didn't kill him. Now about that Rockbell girl of yours."

Ed tensed slightly at the way he said it. "She's not mine…she never was."

Roy's eyes blazed with a sort of impatience, "Oh Ed come off it! You really can't see it? I would have thought today would have sunk it in for sure." Seeing Ed's confused expression he continued half annoyed. "Ed she was by herself, can't you see how depressed she's been? You think that by leaving her you were saving her? Just what was it that you were saving her from, a happy life? A chance at a family of her own?"

Ed glared at him, "You know nothing of how I feel about her. You don't know the kind of pain I went through when I left her, I did it to save her and she has been saved."

"Really…so you still believe you saved her?" Roy stared deep into his eyes. "Well that's all I have to say, however there are three people who are here to see you."

Ed looked up curiously, his anger subsiding for the moment. "What are you talking about?"

"You've wasted your life Edward Elric; I'm just here as a messenger. You will receive a visit from the ghost of the past, present and future."

"Wait what? GHOSTS?! Ghosts from the past, present and future?! Ghosts are coming to my apartment? "

Mustang stared at him his mouth slightly ajar, "You're kidding right?" Seeing no confirmation he raised his eyebrows, "Just what do you think I am?"

Ed frowned for a moment deep in thought, "Oh…right I suppose you are dead so that would make you a…"

Cutting him off Roy spoke up in a more serious tone, "Well anyways I would love to argue with you but this is it for me. I only have one more thing to say to you before I have to go. If there is one thing you have to do it's forgive and forget. You hold too many grudges, the worse being against yourself." With a somber wave of his hand he mimed a goodbye.

The silvery whiteness that made up his body became translucent until it was gone altogether. Ed sat on the edge of his bed stunned; he was unsure if all that he had just witnessed was just a dream. Exhausted with thoughts of the past he convinced himself it was all just a dream climbed under the covers and began to drift back to sleep.

That was until a woman's voice gently awoke him. Feeling drained he tried to plead with her to let him sleep for just a few more minutes. She spoke again and this time Ed snapped his eyes open recognizing that voice. His mother smiled kindly at him, "Wake up sleepy head we don't have much time."

Ed gripped his hair as he struggled to wake himself from this cruel dream. He would not allow himself to dream about her, it was too painful. However as much as he tried she did not disappear.

Shaking her head sadly she motioned for him to stand up, "Oh Eddy what has happened to you?" There was a sad silence as she gazed at him with a look of pity and sorrow. "I know things haven't always been the easiest for you, but I didn't think you would end up like this. I think its time I remind you about the son I remember. So as the ghost of your past I'll take you to see things in your past that you may have forgotten." Holding out her hand she waited for him to take it.

Hesitantly Ed took her hand. Seconds after he grabbed his mom's hand he found himself standing in a house that he had once called home. Gazing around he jumped backwards as a pint sized Ed ran through the hallway followed by an even tinier Al. His mother noticed his shock, "Oh don't worry they cant see or hear us. To them we do not exist."

Meanwhile Al was yelling at his brothers back. "Wait, brother please WAIT! I wanna show her mine too!"

Ed found himself blush embarrassingly as he watched the younger version of him stick out his tongue and act in a way he was glad no one but his mom and Al could see. He was glad that he had grown out of that stage quickly.

His mother laughed out loud a twinkle in her eye, "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong." She looked at him sternly; you didn't grow out of that phase for quite some time."

They began to chase after the two little boys who finally had reached their destination. "Mom mom look at what I made for you!" Ed held out a tiny figurine made from his attempts at alchemy.

Trisha smiled at him, "Oh it's wonderful!"

The older Ed snorted with laughter, "You really are too nice mom; that thing looks like a piece of sh…" The rest of his sentence was cut off by the scolding look his mother was sending him.

"I thought it was wonderful then as I do now." Seeing the look of complete disbelief on Ed's face she continued, "It wasn't the actual figurine that I loved, it was the fact that it was made by you and that is reason enough to love it."

The tiny Al instantly held out his to her as well, "I made one too mom; see I did it!"

Trisha simply beamed, "I am truly blessed to have such thoughtful sons! I'm sure your father would be proud."

Al looked up curiously while Ed seemed sulk, "Dads not coming back is he."

Their mom gazed out the window, "He'll come back when he's finished."

It was then that their voices slowly faded out as Trisha's ghost spoke to the elder Elric. "You see Ed you've always hated your father for leaving, but isn't that exactly what you have done?"

Ed stood in silent thought hating that she could read him so well. "Yeah well I didn't have a family alright; I wasn't leaving my wife and kids behind."

"You may not have left a wife and kids but you did leave people behind, people that counted on you. Ah here we are now pay close attention."

Ed stared at the familiar Rockbell home his heart racing, he didn't expect this one. Two soldiers were getting out of a car and walking up to the front porch. He watched as Pinako opened the door her face in a grim line as the soldiers removed their hats. There was no need to hear what they were saying, he remembered this all too well. It was the day they found out Winry's parents had been killed. The scenery changed a little as they settled themselves in Winry's room. Ed felt his heart break as he watched the little girl sob into her pillow her parent's picture in a broken frame clutched in her tiny hands.

"Enough, I can't watch this."

Trisha shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry but you must watch this, you need to understand."

A tiny knock came at the door, "Winry you need to eat, come downstairs." Granny's voice was soft but stern. Yet there was no answer from her. Peaking into the room her face saddened as she found the young girl had cried herself to sleep.

The scene changed again and this time Ed and Al were at her door. Ed bravely knocked on her door, "Winry, its us can we come in?"

Her muffled voice filled the air, "Yes."

Once inside the brothers stood shyly next to Winry who was sitting in her windowsill gazing outside. Finally Ed lunged forward and pulled her into a hug. This caused the young Winry to dissolve into tears. Al followed his brother and hugged her as he handed her some tissues. She looked up at the two boys the tears still fresh in her eyes but a smile now gracing her lips, "Thank you."

Suddenly the bright sky turned dark and they found Winry asleep in her bed but beside her was not the broken picture frame but a new one and along side it was a framed picture of her and the two boys.

The ghost of Trisha watched the little girl for a few seconds more before she grabbed Eds hand and they were brought back to Ed's bedroom. Ed looked around but it was as if nothing had changed, but he had to still be in this weird dream because the ghost of his mom was still standing in front of him. "You see Ed you are family to her. You helped that little girl find happiness in the darkest of days and she has done the same for you. Eddy I always knew that you two belonged together, even back then."

It was then that they arrived at the moment Ed could feel was coming. There was Al stuck in the suit of armor cradling his older brother in his arms. Ed didn't want to see this particular memory but he couldn't look away, part of him really wanted to see what had happened. He had so often blocked out that it was hard to remember anything at all. Time seemed to skip ahead until they were standing at the foot of the bed where the broken and bandaged form of Ed lay. Sitting beside him was Winry who worked tirelessly day and night helping her grandma. The love he felt for his childhood friend seemed to grow as he watched her sneak out her room at night to sit by his side.

"Now I wish I could show you everything but we do have limited time so there are a few more things I want you to remember."

Ed was standing by Winry; the two teenagers were watching the sun set. "Ed."

The young Ed turned to stare at her, "Yeah."

"Your leaving again aren't you." Ed was silent. "This time Al's going too isn't he." Again there was no answer.

Ed finally turned to look at her his face breaking as he noticed the tears that were streaking down her cheeks.

"Aw Winry please don't cry. I promise we'll come back as soon as were done."

She looked at him the tears still falling down her cheeks, "You said once you had returned Al to his body you both would stop putting yourselves in danger like this. I worry about you two so much."

Ed adverted her eyes, "They need our help, and well Al refuses to let me give up on trying to get my limbs back."

The older Ed felt himself turn beat red, he knew exactly what was coming. Turning to his mom he motioned that they leave but she just smiled, "Edward this is the part you need to see more than anything else."

Sure enough they watched as the teenage version of Ed started to move closer to Winry, "Winry I'm sorry I make you cry. I don't want to hurt you like this, you have always been my best friend it's just that this is something I have to do. Please wait for me." The two teenager's eyes were locked on each other as they moved closer and closer until their lips were glued to one another.

Ed felt his heart race as his lips tingled; he had forgotten how powerful that kiss had been. Trisha snapped him out of his thoughts as she rummaged around in her pocket. Ed jumped slightly to find himself back in his room.

A loud crack of lightning followed by pouring rain changed the scene altogether. This time Ed spoke with a sense of incredible pain, "Please stop, I don't want to see this."

Trisha shook her head, "You have no choice."

They were standing in the graveyard; Winry was clutching onto Ed the tears pouring down her face. Al's name was written across the new headstone. The older Ed felt his gut lurch at what he knew his younger form was about to do. The two were the only ones left, Winry hugged Ed tightly, "Promise you won't ever leave me."

Ed just stared blankly ahead not answering her. Winry was now shaking with sobs her voice coming out in deep breaths, "Edward answer me…please?"

The young Elric finally responded to her by pushing her away from him, his jaw set in a stubborn line. "I can't do that."

Her face fell as she stared at him her hand turning the ring on her finger, "Ed why are doing this?"

He started to back away from her, "Dammit Winry were done, through. I don't love you."

Winry's face broke as she stared to walk towards him, "Why are you doing this? Ed please I'm hurting just as bad as you are, please don't."

Both of them were soaked by the rain, Winry shaking with sobs. "Ed I want to be with you, I love you. Why can't you be happy with me?"

The young man turned his back on her and began to walk away leaving the young girl crumpled on the ground sobbing. "The weddings off, I don't want to see you ever again."

The older Ed jumped as his mother put a hand on his shoulder, "You broke her heart that day, but you know she never stopped loving you. Even after you left her all by herself she still loved you. I think it took a lot for you to do what you did, but you have to understand that by running away you hurt her more than you'll ever know."

She pulled out a small pocket watch and with a tiny nod of her head seemed to affirm whatever thoughts were going through her head. "Just as I thought it is my time to go, the ghost of your present will be here shortly." They were now back in his apartment.

"Wait what? You're leaving?" In some weird sort of way it had felt nice to be with his mother again, even if she was some kind of ghost like being. But as she nodded her head he felt the words slip out of his mouth before he could think them through properly. "Is Al with you?"

She looked at him as if pondering his question to its fullest, "I cannot say, however I do know that where ever he might be he still loves you. Just as I love you."

With that she was gone. Ed stared at the spot where she had been seconds before with a sort of loss. As if on cue the ghost form of Maes Hughes appeared before him a goofy smile on his lips.

"Ah Fullmetal long time no see!"

* * *

So I know it doesn't exactly go along with the story a Xmas carol

but it's loosely based off of it

Oh and point of information

I don't know the series as well as I should

sooo there is a chance that I will be making some things up

or that I will really mess up on some characters and what not

So if that bothers you I'm sorry

Amy


	2. Ghost of the Present

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Ghost of the Present

* * *

Hearing Hughes voice behind him Ed didn't turn around, he could tell it was him even without looking. Hughes peaked around at him a look of innocent curiosity crossing his face, "Wow you sure look old."

Ed fought back a retort, was he honestly going to be pissed off at something that wasn't there? Perhaps if he ignored this one he wouldn't have to go through the pain he had with the last ghost…

"Hmm well I can see I have my work cut out for me if you don't even respond to my witty remarks." He smiled happily. "That's ok you really have no choice but to listen to me. Now I have much to show you, starting with this picture of my daughter; you remember her right? Oh well here she is on her birthday and at the park and at the beach…" He waved about a dozen pictures around Eds face until a loud crack snapped Hughes out of his obsessive father mode. His face fell slightly as he put the pictures away, "I know, I know hold your horses I was going to show him."

Looking around Ed had no idea who the hell he was talking to, but then again he was a ghost so it was probably just something else equally disturbing and weird. He was pondering what he had eaten that morning to have caused him such bizarre dreams when he was pulled back to this strange reality by Hughes voice.

"I have watched you grow up Ed just as I have my little girl, but you want to know the difference between you two."

Ed stared at him a cross look on his face, "Hmm I dunno maybe that she's a girl and I'm a guy?"

Hughes didn't smile, "No it's that she grew from the pain in her life, she turned it into a driving force behind her happiness and the happiness she gave to others. She realized that her pain could be taken away by the ones who loved her. As for you, you insist on driving those around you far, far away. So now we will look at those people who you have abandoned."

Ed started to tense up his voice rising with each word, "No, I don't want to see anything more. Is this some kind of sick punishment? Do you people find comfort in dragging up my past and reminding me why I am the miserable person I am?" His voice was hollow with suppressed emotion.

Hughes sighed, "Well actually I'm not here to bring up the past, I'm here to show you your present."

Ed stared at him his face expressionless, "This is ridiculous why the hell would I need someone to show me what is happening right now."

"Well you see it's not entirely about you. This is about showing you what other people see. You are so consumed with what you see that your mind is clouded. So I'm here to remind you that there are other people out there, other people who you have so willingly chosen to forget."

As if in a whirlwind the walls started to spiral up until they settled themselves into a completely different room. Ed glared at him, this wasn't just any room. This was her room. They watched as she walked in, still dressed in black from the funeral. She stood by her closet door for a moment before she opened it up. Ed felt a sick pang at the wedding dress that was still hanging in her closet. She slowly pulled it out the tears leaking down her face as she gazed at it. Shaking away the tears she balled the dress up and threw it across the room. A sound of shattering glass resounded throughout the room. Ed tried to grab her hand as she walked beside him but his hand went right through hers. Winry walked slowly over to the dress to find the picture of her and the two Elric boys smashed on the floor. Holding it in her hands she sunk to the floor her head hung low. A soft knock at her door revealed Riza Hawkeye. She surveyed the scene and immediately scooped Winry up in her arms. "Oh Winry. He's not worth it."

Ed felt his heart sting at the coldness in her words.

"It's not him. The Ed we knew is long gone."

Winry wiped her eyes, "Then what am I doing? Why can't I move on? After everything he's done to me I still can't give up. I still love him…why? Why? Why!"

Riza rubbed her back gently, "You love him because you have a beautiful heart, one that forgives even the most horrible of people."

Winry held the dress in her hands, "Am I that horrible that he had to run away from here to avoid marrying me?"

At this Riza's face turned angry, "STOP IT! You can't think like that. Why do you let him torment you so? There are plenty of guys out there who adore you, but its you that keep pushing them away." She had overdone it a little as she slumped down on the floor next to her, "I'm sorry Winry i've just been a little emotional today dealing with the funeral and all." A look of sadness swept over her face, but it was immediately replaced by a look of stubborn seriousness. "You know it as well as anyone; you can't wait for him any longer."

Edward stormed out of the room trying desperately to escape. Despite his outward anger he knew her words held more truth than he was willing to admit.

"See are you happy she's going to forget about me and find someone else, someone better. Now can we go?"

Maes shook his head sadly, "If you believe that she will ever truly forget you and move on…you are sadly mistaken. Ed she waited for you for over 20 years. She's always waited for you and she always will."

Suddenly the floor shook and by the time he had looked up from the disturbance he realized they had landed in a whole new spot. Yet nothing here looked familiar in the slightest. "Where are we?"

Maes sighed, "Just watch."

A little boy was running out in the street after his dog. Ed felt the scream well up in his throat as he saw a car swerve to avoid the dog smashing right into the boy. Ed raced over to the boy trying desperately to get him to get up.

"It won't work; he can't see or hear you." The driver of the car seemed to panic and sped off leaving the boy all alone.

"Why would you show me this, I don't even know this kid!" Ed began to scream after the retreating car, while Maes just stared sadly at him.

"Everything in this world relies on something else; it's a domino effect that our fate works with. You needed to see this because this boy will never walk again."

Ed stared at him in shock, "But what about auto mail?"

Hughes sighed again, "Its funny you should mention that because Winry gave up on auto mail the day you left her in the cemetery."

The old Elric swore brutally at him, "You're sick, how can you blame this on me? There are plenty of auto mail mechanics out there, and Winry would never give up on auto mail she loves it."

"Well she may not be the only one who makes auto mail but she sure as hell is the only one who would be willing to give this kid some for free. As for her giving up on auto mail, well I do not lie. She gave up on a lot of things the day you left her. You see she was still dealing with the loss of her grandma and Al when you decided to leave. Did you really think that leaving her would make her happy?"

Ed stood next to Hughes the corners of his lips turned down into a frown. "I would give anything to go back in time and be with her."

Maes smiled sadly, "To answer your question from the beginning I believe the day that your life started to crumble was the day you ran away. I think that you knew back then as you know right now that it was a mistake."

Ed ran his hand through his gray hair, "It's too late, I really don't understand why this is all happening to me now. Why not show me all of this when I could have done something about it?"

Mae's eyes pierced his, "Would you have listened?"

After a moment of silence Ed shook his head.

With a sigh Maes patted his back, "We're not here to torment you, we are here to remind you of the person you were and who you know you are."

With a quiet snap of his fingers they were back in his room. "I know that I did not show you as much as your mother did, but that's the truth of it. That your present is empty with the choices you made in your past. It is time for me to go." He shivered slightly, "I don't want to run into him."

At these words Edward looked up hesitantly, "Wait run into who?"

"Why the ghost of your future." With that he was gone.

The look of fear on Maes face about the prospect of running into this ghost of his future was not comforting. He still wasn't convinced any of this was real; however he couldn't stop thinking about just what he had done to screw everything up in his life. He lay down in his bed for a moment before he reached into the draw in his bedside table. He rummaged around for a moment before his fingers latched onto it. Pulling it out he gripped the picture to his heart before he let the tears fall down his face. His smiling face was joined by those of Winry and Al in the picture. They had all been happy… at least for a little while.

The light in his room was shadowed out for a moment as Ed quickly wiped the tears from his face. "Whose there?"

A figure in a black cloak was in the corner their face hidden from sight. The sleeves on its cloak fell back slightly to reveal a fleshless hand as it motioned for him to come closer.

* * *

Thats all for now!

Thanks for those of u that reviewed

You are fantastic!

Amy


	3. Ghost of the Future

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Ghost of the Future

* * *

Taking a couple of steps towards the dark figure Ed felt a little uneasy. In that moment he was walking towards the ghost of his future, which was looking a little too much like death. His breath quickened as he took step after step each echoing dauntingly through his conscious. "What could you possibly show me about my future besides my death?"

There was no answer; the hand merely waved him closer. Once he was within a few inches of the figure Ed caught a glimpse of the skull like face below the hood. A gasp escaped his throat as he fell backwards to the ground.

The grim's face was hollow with a sadness that seemed to cast a darkness all around the room. Ed slowly got up from the floor breathing hard, "So your death huh?"

The grim shook his head speaking for the first time, "Wow you're so original." The voice grew angrier, "I'm the ghost of your future idiot."

Ed stared dumbstruck at him.

The figure of death stood solemnly and pulled the hood back over his face. "Come with me." His voice had an eerie ring to it that sent chills down Ed's spine.

Darkness fell upon them until someone lit a candle casting a glow around the room. Ed scanned the walls trying to figure out where exactly he had been taken. "Where are we?"

The grim nodded his head in the direction of the light; sure enough the light illuminated the face of Winry Rockbell. Only she looked the same as the last time he had seen her. Ed stared at her finally turning back to the grim, "I thought you were going to show me my future, but she has barely aged."

The grim pointed to her as she lit the lantern in what appeared to be her basement. "She doesn't have much of a future to speak of."

Ed glared at the grim unsure of just what he was referring to.

Meanwhile Winry was adamantly looking for something as she searched from shelf to shelf. It was then that her face lit up as she spotted it on the top shelf. Ed tried to see just what she was looking for but a shiny wrench caught his attention. On top of the box she was trying to pull down sat her toolbox. The tools lay forgotten under year's worth of dust and cobwebs. Winry started to tug at the box unaware of the danger that loomed over her. Ed started to panic as she kept pulling. "No, stop it! Stop her; please you have to stop her!"

The grim just stood by her side watching as she kept tugging at the box, pulling it closer and closer to the edge.

Ed was now screaming at the top of his lungs, "Winry stop please! Winry!"

With a loud crash and a tiny scream Winry lay motionless on the floor in a pool of blood. An anguished sob broke the silence as Ed fell to his knees beside her. The light was starting to flicker out as he stayed beside her, trying desperately to believe that she would open her eyes. "Oh no…Win wake up please, please wake up." Her body continued to lay there as Ed sobbed. The lid of the box which she had been reaching for slowly slide off revealing a stack of old photos, the top one was a picture of them right before Al's death. The two teenagers were holding hands Winry's head lying perfectly on his shoulder. The grim spoke up after a few minutes, "It is time to go."

Edward's eyes flashed with anger as he stared at him, "No, no I won't leave her."

The grim didn't flinch, "The trouble with that statement is that you already have."

They were now standing in the place that was the end of all ends. The cemetery could hold no future; it was the end to Ed. Death, the ultimate defeat. The grim walked slowly stopping by two headstones, both of which were fairly new. Ed gulped hard when he read them, Winry Rockbell and next to hers was Edward Elric. Staring at the headstones Ed was startled to see Riza Hawkeye and her two boys walking up to Winry's grave, fresh flowers in her arms. The two boys each grabbed one and placed them on her grave. They each began to talk to the headstone, telling her about school. The younger one was excitedly telling her about how he was working with the latest forms of automail. Ed turned to stare at Riza, it was hard to not notice the tears that were falling from her eyes as she stared at Winry's grave. The oldest son broke the silence as he stared curiously at the Ed's tombstone. "Mom whose tombstone is that, it wasn't here last time we visited."

Riza stared at the tombstone her eyes clouding over, "He was once the great Fullmetal Alchemist."

The boy's eyes grew large, "Did you know him?"

Riza's voice had suddenly gone flat, "You know I thought I knew him, but to be honest I have no idea who he was."

With that they walked right over his grave without a second thought.

Ed kneeled on his grave as he watched their retreating backs, the pain in his heart tearing away at his mind. "Please take me home."

The grim shook his head as the sky overhead turned gray, big storm clouds rolling in.

The ghost of his future turned his head to the sky revealing the skull like face underneath the hood. His voice was low and deep as he kept his face turned to the sky, "We will meet again…someday."

A loud crack of lightning snapped Ed from the cemetery and into the isle way of a church. Ed stumbled forward staring at the happy faces that sat calmly on both sides. It wasn't until he was halfway up the isle did he notice that he was staring at his younger form standing at the alter. He was nervously fiddling with his tie, stopping only when the familiar sound of a wedding march was struck up by the band. Ed turned around quickly to find himself face to face with the most beautiful sight he had every laid eyes on. She was walking up the isle escorted by Major Armstrong. Her eyes were sparkling as she gazed up toward the alter. Ed was frozen to the spot as she walked right through him. Turning back to the alter Ed watched as his younger form beamed from ear to ear as Winry walked up the isle to him. A hand suddenly clamped down upon his shoulder, "Brother I'm so sorry."

Ed's face had gone a ghostly white itself as he turned to face the ghost of his younger brother.

Al was looking sheepishly at him, "Well I know you were only supposed to see the ghosts of you past, present and future. But well I couldn't help myself; I begged them to let me give you a second chance."

Ed stared at his little brother a million and one questions swarming through his head, "What are you talking about, a second chance?" His voice had suddenly hitched for a moment, "And why would you show this to me? Are you trying to torture me, this will never happen."

Al smiled happily, "Oh Ed stop being so pessimistic and just listen to me. You are being given a second chance." Seeing that he was getting nowhere with logic Al sighed, "Brother you can go back and change it. Only you can only change your fate from the moment it was thrown off."

Edward put his hand to his head, "This is great! I can go back in time and save you and mom!"

Al started to slowly back up, "Wait a minute, I never said that. Ed you know as well as I do, you can't bring us back to life. What happened to us was meant to happen you can't change that."

Ed slammed his fists on the bench next to him, "Then why the fuck would you show any of this to me?" He glanced wistfully back at the couple that was now exchanging their vows.

Al in turn grew angry, "Brother don't be stupid, I said you were being given a second chance to right one wrong. So you will get your chance to do what is right." His smile returned slightly, "You'll understand soon enough."

Edward just glared at his brother, "How will I know what I need to do to change this?"

The ghost of his little brother grinned, "Well that's why you were sent those ghosts, to see your past, present and future. From that you should already know what you have to do to make things right."

With that Ed sat up in his bed, his face wet with sweat. Staring around his room he held his breath had it all been a dream? A small hand clasped onto his arm. Turning sharply he found Winry's younger form lying next to his. "Are you ok?" Her eyes held such a sweet innocence and love to them that he knew he had been given the best second chance he could ask for. He pulled her into a tight embrace not wanting to ever let her go. He didn't even notice the emotion that was spilling out from him until he felt the tears fall down his face.

Winry stroked his hair, "Oh Edward I know I know, I miss him too."

Ed froze remembering Al's words.

"_Well that's why you were sent those ghosts, to see your past, present and future. From that you should already know what you have to do to make things right."_

The moment that he needed to make things right. His breath hitched as he remembered exactly where he was, it was the night before Al's funeral.

* * *

Thanks for reading

and all that jazz

I should have the next chapter out pretty soon...

Amy


	4. The Final Visit

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: The Final Visit

* * *

Edward Elric stood in front of his brother's grave, Winry at his side. So this was it, this was the moment when everything had changed for the worst? As he stared at the casket holding his brother he couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't been brought back earlier. He always believed that the moment his life had gone from bad to worse was the day he had found out about his brothers death. He turned his head to look at the girl holding onto his arm and couldn't help but feel incomplete. 'Did she know what he had done to her? Could he ever forget her death?' As these questions plagued his mind he was suddenly brought back by a slight whimper at his side. Winry's cheeks were shinning with the trails of her tears as she watched them lower the casket into the grave. It suddenly struck him that they were the last ones left.

There was an urge within him to hold onto her and never let go as she cried by his side. But the truth was he couldn't do it, she deserved so much more than him. Everything he had seen started to fade from his mind as his fear took over. His heart broke as he heard her speak quietly.

"Promise you won't ever leave me."

Ed just stared blankly ahead not answering her. This was it, the moment he was supposed to change. Winry was now shaking with sobs her voice coming out in deep breaths, "Edward answer me…please?"

His body instantly went to push her away; she would only find pain and even death with him. However as those thoughts ran through his head his eyes ran over her hand to the ring on her finger. An image Al had shown him of their wedding fluttered through his mind. He knew deep down that if he walked away now he was walking away from having happiness in his life and he was taking away hers. In this world of pain they needed each other; well he knew he needed her above and beyond all reason. He looked into her tear filled eyes and smiled, "Winry as long as I live I will never leave you."

There was a grin permanently stuck on his face as he laid in their bed her head on his chest. There on the floor laid a beautiful white wedding dress along with a rather expensive tux. He kept smiling as he stared across the darkened room.

However as he stared he could have sworn he saw movement amongst the shadows. Having "imagined" ghosts before he almost laughed as the ghosts of Winry's parents stood before him. But this laugh quickly turned to fear as he realized the compromising position he was in with their daughter. Jumping out of the bed he could of hit himself across the face because if he was in a compromising position he sure as hell was now. Now he was fully exposed to them, even if they were ghosts he was still mortified Grabbing his suit coat off the floor he tried to cover himself. Winrys mother laughed at his escapades, "Oh Edward really we're not here to terrorize you."

Ed's face relaxed, "Really? Oh well I see." He glanced over to Winry who was still sleeping soundly. It amazed him how she could sleep through anything.

Winry's father cleared his throat rather loudly, "Wow, well we really didn't mean to arrive at this particular moment but I suppose we might as well make the most of this. Ok here it goes, we're here to uhh thank you."

Now Ed was downright dumbfounded as he stared at the Rockbell's. "Say what?"

Winry's mother simply beamed, "Really we came here to thank you for making our daughter so happy. We were told about the decision you made but it's not just that. You have always looked out for her and loved her in ways that we couldn't. So we came here thank you and we were hoping to see our granddaughter and grandsons but I suppose we are a little early for that." She winked at him.

Ed stumbled back a little forgetting about his attempt to make himself decent as he accidently let his jacket drop from his hands.

Mrs. Rockbell turned her head, "Honestly Edward!"

His face turning beat red Ed picked it back up the shock still evident on his face, "Wait what do you mean granddaughter and grandsons?"

Mr. Rockbell laughed, "Well if memory serves me well you will find out in about nine months." With that the couple gazed at Winry for a few moments before they started to disappear.

"Wait, stop! Aren't you going to say something to her?" Ed jerked his head over to the sleeping Winry.

Her mom sadly shook her head, "No dear we were sent to speak to you, she can't see us."

The way they stared sadly at their daughter was heartbreaking. Mr. Rockbell with a sigh waved his hand at Ed, "Well this has been sufficiently awkward we didn't mean to arrive this early. But this is it for us are time is up. Now you take good care of her." His voice came out in a rather hoarse nature, "Just promise us that you'll look after her."

Ed nodded his head, "I will always be by her side."

Mr. Rockbell smiled as he bowed his head towards Ed. He then grabbed his wife's hand and they vanished back into the shadows.

Edward stood in the middle of the room still slightly unnerved from having been "caught in the act" he shook his head in disbelief. A giggle from behind him made him jump, but once he saw where it was coming from he put his hand behind his head and started to laugh. Winry was sitting up her eyebrow raised, "Edward Elric why are you standing naked in the middle of the room?"

He climbed under the covers beside her a broad grin on his face, "You know I have no idea." But as he lay beside her he remembered what her parents had told him. "So I'm going to be a dad…who would have guessed it?"

Winry snuggled closer to him her voice sounding groggy, "What are you mumbling?"

Ed kissed her on the forehead, "Nothing."

For once in his life he didn't feel the terrible pain of regret that usually tugged at his heart. No, at that moment he was completely happy. Maybe there were never any ghosts…perhaps it was all just a dream. But nine months later he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him as he held a baby in his arms. He would never tell the tale of the three ghosts but he would live by the lessons he learned each and every day.

* * *

Thats the end my friends!

I know its very short

but I dont think I could have done it justice by writing any more

Amy


End file.
